Nail Polish
by Kitty girl78
Summary: Sonny loves Nail Polish. But how does Chad fit in here? Read to find out! :D


**Sonny's POV**

I sat in the cafeteria with my nail polish collection. I had always liked to collect nail polish; that meant a new colour every day!

I looked at my collection. I had loads!

I picked up a yellow one. I remembered buying this one and applying it the minute I got home. I really loved this one. Then, I picked up a Pink one. Yeah, pink wasn't really my colour, but I just loved this shade. It was hot pink, but with a little shimmer. The next one I chose was a purple one. Tawni gave this one to me on my Birthday. She said it would look awesome with the dress she bought me. Of course, I was thrilled to have another nail polish in my collection and gladly accepted it.

The next one I picked up was green. Grady gave this one to me when he was 'going green'. Apparently, he misinterpreted the meaning of going green and started wearing green stuff, eating green food and worst of all eating _green cheese. _I mean, who does that?

I picked up an orange one next. Nico had bought this one for me when he had gone to buy a new hat for his hat collection. He actually had bought something or the other for everyone, and my cast knew my crazy obsessions about nail polish, so he had got it for me. Even his hat was orange coloured!

Zora had got me this one. I am definitely sure of it. The colour was black. At first, I didn't like the idea of my nails being black, but when I applied it, it actually looked quiet awesome.

So, I sat there, admiring my collection, when My cast came and sat with me. I didn't really pay attention though. The only thing I heard was Grady and Nico complaining about how they didn't get to stick their heads under the fro-yo machine, Tawni whining about her Coco Moco Coco being finished, and well, I couldn't really understand what Zora was saying. Honestly, the kid creeped me out.

"Randoms."

Urgh. How could I forget about him?

Not that I had a problem with him, in fact, I thought I had a teenie-meenie crush on him.

Oh, who am I kidding, I had a big crush on him. I may even love him.

His Blue eyes were so mesmerizing, and his beautiful blond locks of hair...

"Sonny?"

"Huh? What?"

"I've been calling your name from the past 2 minutes. What's with you?"

"Nothing Cooper. Go away."

"Okay Sonny. If you say so. But I will be back... "

He's doing it again! The make-Sonny-get-lost-in-my-eyes trick! I go to escape!

"Pooper, how about you go away and leave us alone?"

Tawni, I owe you one.

"Rude much? But yeah, I m not interested to stay with you Randoms anyway." He waved his had a bit, and went to sit on his permanent table with his cast. He was seated in such a manner that my Casts back was to him and he was facing me.

Now, to my problem. I had to pick a colour for today. I didn't generally match my nail polish with my outfits. I just went for the colour I wanted.

I picked up the silver one, when I realized that Chad was staring at me. He shook his hand in a way to tell me it was okay, but no.

Huh? Why did Chad care about my nail polish? But anyways, I put it down.

The next colour I chose was red. He made a face at it. Clearly a no-no.

Next, I picked up a Teal one. I shook it in the air. He stuck his tongue out at it. Looks like its bye-bye to teal.

" Sonny, why are you waving your nail polish in the air?" Tawni asked me.

"Umm...I was uh... Yeah! I was shaking it so that it settles... you know.."

"Yeah... Right. Now don't disturb me. I'm busy filing my nails. "

So, for the next 15 minutes, I showed Chad different shades of nail polish. He said no to practically every shade. I started to get annoyed. Couldn't the boy pick one? When finally I got super-duper annoyed, I stood up, and clutching my box of nail polish in my hand, went back to my dressing room.

Marshall called us for rehearsals as soon as I got in my dressing room. Well then, my nails would just have to wait.

**Chad's POV**

Sonny had been showing me shades of Nail Polish from the past half an hour. They were good, but not too good. Ah, you get my point.

You see, Chad Dylan Cooper's Lady deserves the best!

Yeah, I admit it. I like Sonny. Or maybe Love her. I'm not quite sure about that one.

So, as I was saying, Sonny deserves the best. None of those colours suited her. So when she went for her rehearsals, I went to the mall. Hey, The CDC doesn't shop in local stores.

I went into this store. The store girl was all over me. That happens a lot. I quickly gave her an autograph, and told her to take me to the nail polish section. When we reached there, I told her to get me a shade which matched my eye colour. She was confused, but I told her it was for someone special.

"It's for Sonny, Isn't it?" she said with a smile.

"Umm... yeah. How do you know?" I was quite surprised. Were we being talked about a lot?

"It's quite obvious according to Tween Weekly." She said.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

When she gave me a shade which matched my eyes, I quickly payed for it and hurried back to the studios. Sonny's rehearsals could end any moment.

I reached the studios 10 minutes before the Random's rehearsals started. I went into Sonny and Blondies dressing room and kept the box there. Yeah, I got it packed in a box. With blue wrapping paper. And a blue name card. And I wrote on it with a blue pen. You get what I mean. Before hiding in Sonny's closet, I glanced back one more time to check if it was presentable. It looked perfect. Now all I had to do was wait for her.

**Sonny's POV**

Rehearsals were awesome! We did the Check it out girls sketch today. It was so much fun!

I entered our dressing room and collapsed on Tawni's couch. I never got why she chose the leopard one. It was creepy, especially when she kept Leo, her stuffed leopard on it.

I went to my desk and found a present! Aww... how sweet! Whoever it is, is the sweetest and most loving per... Wait a minute. It's from Chad? As in Chad Dylan Cooper? The CDC?

I smiled at it. Chad is so sweet!

I carefully opened the blue wrapping paper, taking out the bow. Hey, I could use it later. When I opened it, I saw a blue box. Therefore more proof of it being from Chad. I opened the box to find a... Nail polish! And that too baby blue, the colour of his eyes! I instantly fell in love with it. I know its corny, but hey, I can't help it.

"Like it?" Someone whispered in my ear. I screamed and turned around to find Chad with an amused expression.

"Chad, you scared the living daylights out of me!" I said.

"Oh. Um, I'm Sorry."

He _apologised_? The Chad Dylan Cooper _apologised_?

"Um Chad... are you okay? I mean, you just apologised to me." I asked, shock evident in my voice.

He chuckled. "I have my moments." He said.

"But, seriously, this is so sweet. You got me a nail polish!"

I wrapped him into a tight embrace. He hugged me back. How I wish he held me like that forever...

"You know, you should try it. It matches my eyes. I love that colour." He said.

"Okay then." I said, smiling at him.

So, for the next 10 minutes, I sat there, Chad sitting close by, and applied it. It was so beautiful! And best of all, it matched Chad's eyes.

"You like it?" He asked me.

"I love it. And you know, I think I love you too." I said. I was blushing. Urgh, I hate blushing! Someone make it stop!

"I love you too Sonny Monroe." He said. And then he leaned in and gave me a small, but oh-so-good Kiss.

"You know, this is one of my favourite shades. Scratch that, It is my favourite shade!"

He chuckled. Then we leaned in for another kiss...


End file.
